<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>filled to the brim (overflowing with your love) by capnseriouslycanadian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985752">filled to the brim (overflowing with your love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnseriouslycanadian/pseuds/capnseriouslycanadian'>capnseriouslycanadian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Gay Porn Hard, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, take a shot every time jonny calls patrick 'peeks'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnseriouslycanadian/pseuds/capnseriouslycanadian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick’s a sloppy mess. Jonny’s got spit and lube dripping everywhere, down Patrick’s taint and the back of his balls. He feels like Jonny’s purposely messing him up like this, hoping that it’ll distract from the stretch on his rim.</p><p>And Jonny hadn’t even bothered to take his fucking clothes off. He’s still wearing his workout shorts and t-shirt, had merely just flipped his snapback around so he could really get his face all up in Pat’s business. If he wasn’t so good with his tongue, Patrick would’ve simply scoffed and knocked the stupid hat off of his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>filled to the brim (overflowing with your love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another game, another Gay Porn Hard!!</p><p>this work was started months ago and is based entirely off of this video: https://twitter.com/peggykusinski/status/1230457300273565696?s=21</p><p>i fully recognize that this isn't everyone's cup of tea, so heed the tags as a warning. once again, this is totally self indulgent and i blame jonny for having such large hands. </p><p>#AllForOne</p><p>post game 5 edit: lmao this didn’t work but now in our sadness at least we can all enjoy a little fisting :’)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It seems like they’ve been at this for hours, days, weeks. No rush, no urgency to their movements, as if time has slowed down completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is filtering in through the curtains, the mid-afternoon light casting shadows across the room. Middle of the summer and the humidity is so thick you can almost taste it, coating everything in a thin sheen of sweat. The only sounds in the room are the low hum of the air conditioner and Patrick’s laboured breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s in the middle of the bed on his knees, shoulders flat to the bed and cheek pressed to the pillow. His curls are sticking to the back of his neck from the sweat pooling there, and he can feel the pillowcase getting damp where he’s drooling on it. He’s got a death grip on the sheets, hands fisted so tightly that he can feel the threads threatening to tear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dick is hanging heavy between his legs, leaking constantly onto the sheets as Jonny ruthlessly massages his prostate, from the inside with the pads of his fingers and the outside with his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s a sloppy mess. Jonny’s got spit and lube dripping everywhere, down Patrick’s taint and the back of his balls. He feels like Jonny’s purposely messing him up like this, hoping that it’ll distract from the stretch on his rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jonny hadn’t even bothered to take his fucking clothes off. He’s still wearing his workout shorts and t-shirt, had merely just flipped his snapback around so he could really get his face all up in Pat’s business. If he wasn’t so good with his tongue, Patrick would’ve simply scoffed and knocked the stupid hat off his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny’s got three fingers tucked inside Patrick’s hole, tonguing the rim occasionally before he goes back to sucking on that sweet spot just behind Patrick’s balls. No rush, no urgency, no need to think about the fact that he’s driving Pat absolutely insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jon,” Patrick breathes out, exasperation thick in his tone. “C’mon, you gotta-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Jonny hums the question right against Pat’s skin, sending the vibrations up his spine and making him shiver. Patrick huffs out a breath of air that turns into a whine as Jonny brings his tongue down to circle around his own fingers as he tucks a fourth one inside Patrick’s hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that, Pat? You need something?” Jonny asks in a mocking tone. As he pulls back, Patrick can feel his breath on the backs of his thighs, where there’s either lube or spit that’s starting to dry to his skin. The cool rush of air tickles on Jonny’s next exhale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I need something, I need you to- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Patrick doesn’t even remember what it was that he needed, because Jonny’s pushing his fingers right up against that magic spot, and there’s no chance for Pat to catch his breath, no way for him to escape the constant pressure that’s lighting him up inside. “You fucker,” he grits out between his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny completely ignores Patrick’s irritation in favour of a little sweet talk. “That’s it, Peeks, you’re doing so good for me,” and leave it to Jonny to turn Pat’s insides to liquid on the flip of a dime with just the sound of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner, filling you up like this. So hot, baby, loosen up a little for me, yeah?” Jonny’s really running his mouth now, laying the praise on thick, trying to make Patrick feel as comfortable as possible. He’s twisting his wrist, making more of a screwdriver motion than actual thrusting, and Patrick can feel himself loosening up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny’s running commentary never lets up. Different variations of </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So perfect”,  “So beautiful like this”, “Good job, baby”. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All meant to encourage Patrick, but all Jonny’s sweet talk ever does is send all of his blood rushing to his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, you’re doing so well, Pat,” Jonny says. He runs a soothing palm down the outside of Patrick’s thigh, squeezing just above the knee. It’s Jonny’s way of reassuring him, letting him know that whatever he wants, whatever he needs, is totally okay. “You still with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick takes a deep breath and widens his knees. “Yeah, yeah, s’good, keep going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? ‘M gonna try and add my thumb.” The way Jonny says it sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one being stretched beyond his limits. His voice sounds absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s fucking sweating with the effort of taking it, taking everything Jonny’s giving him. And yet somehow, he’s still so turned on that he knows if anything even brushed his dick right now, he would pass out from how hard he would come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Peeks, gonna give it to you now, it’ll be a stretch but I know you can do it,” Jonny says and then he starts to push,</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Patrick doesn’t think it’ll fit, thinks he’s reached his limit, but then he feels his rim starting to give and he lets out a sigh of relief. As he sighs, Jonny’s thumb slips all the way in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” is all Patrick can say between laboured breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it, holy fuck Peeks, you did it.” Jonny sounds in absolute awe as he talks, and honestly, Patrick feels the same way. He can’t believe this actually worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick bears down, trying to push his hips backwards slightly to help Jonny get with the program. Yes, the game plan was to get Jonny’s whole hand inside of Patrick, but now that they’ve accomplished that, Pat wants to get off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny starts to thrust his arm in and out of Pat’s hole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and with the thrusts comes the return of the dirty talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ll ever want to take my hand of you, you’re so gorgeous like this. Is that what you want, Pat? For me to keep you stuffed full of my fingers until you’re loose enough that I can fuck my cock right into your little hole? You’d be so smooth and open for me, no resistance at all,” and now Patrick is fucking sobbing because Jonny can’t just say things like that while they’re doing something like this. Patrick’s a crier at the best of times, but right now he’s exerted himself to the max and letting out the tears feels almost like an emotional orgasm of sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonny, please, I--,” Patrick doesn’t even know what he’s saying, doesn’t know how to say the things he needs to say. How he needed to do this, not just for himself, but for Jonny. To show Jonny how much he trusts him, to hear how proud of him Jonny is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s praise kink isn’t exactly a secret, but sometimes he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> those affirmations more than he needs air to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blindly reaches a hand back behind him, and Jonny takes the hint, grabbing Patrick’s hand in his own. The grip is grounding, brings Pat back down to earth from the emotional and physical high that he’s feeling, makes him realize that Jonny’s right here with him. He always is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since they started, Patrick turns his head and sees how absolutely destroyed Jonny looks. His face is flushed, and his neck is an even deeper shade of red, leading into the collar of his stupid t-shirt that he still never even bothered to take off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muscles in Jonny’s arm strain as he works to make room for himself inside of Patrick. The look of concentration mixed with desire on his face really hits Patrick deep in his gut, realizing not only how much Jonny wants this too, but how much Jonny wants to protect Patrick and make him feel safe, even during something as unsafe as this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny looks up then, away from where his entire hand is buried in Patrick’s hole, and they make eye contact. Between the gaze that they share, and the hand that’s still clutching Patrick’s, it almost feels too intimate. They’ve seen each other at their best, at their worst, and at their most vulnerable, and Patrick is suddenly infinitely glad that Jonny’s the one here with him— the one that’s always here with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still doing good, Peeks?” Jonny asks, a small smile toying on his lips. He looks almost amused, like he’s enjoying himself. It makes Patrick feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that they’re both enjoying this, still able to be them, even during something as strenuous as this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hit me with your best shot, Captain,” Patrick replies, pushing his hips back in encouragement. Jonny barks out a laugh, and the sound fills the room, bouncing off the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny shuffles forward, reaching around Patrick to grasp his rock hard dick. “Jonny, no, if you do that I’m gonna-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, just wanna make it good for you,” Jonny says as he closes his grasp around Patrick. He squeezes at the base before starting a slow rhythm, his strokes matching the languid pace that he’s been following since they started this thing. He thumbs the head, spreading the precome that’s been steadily leaking out, getting Patrick’s length wet and messy to match his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny alternates his hands, thrusting in with his fist, filling Patrick to the brim, and then pulling his fist out as he slides his hand up Patrick’s dick, squeezing the head on the up stroke. It’s in, in in, and then tight, tight, tight, and Patrick has nowhere to retreat to, no way to escape the orgasm that’s finally threatening to burst out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny knows all of Patrick’s tells, so he must be able to sense how close to the edge Patrick is, because he starts running his mouth again, picking up where he left off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, so good for me, Pat. Taking everything I’m giving you,” Jonny says, placing a small kiss on between Patrick’s shoulder blades. “Thank you for doing this for me, I love you so much, so perfect, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick moans, Jonny’s name falling from his lips as he throws his head back and his orgasm rushes through him. It hits him hard, his back arching as his dick spurts stream after stream of come onto the sheets, Jonny’s hand working every last drop out of him as his other hand massages Patrick’s prostate from the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It pushes over from pleasure to too much quickly, and suddenly Patrick reaches a hand down, stilling the one that Jonny’s got on his now oversensitive dick. Jonny pulls his hand away, wiping it on the sheets next to Patrick’s knee before bringing it to Patrick’s hip, digging his thumb in gently. He slowly, so very slowly starts to ease his hand out of Patrick’s hole, but Patrick still whines when Jonny’s thumb catches on his rim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny hushes him, gently pushing his hip to turn him onto his back. Patrick lies back, looking up at Jonny properly for the first time in what feels like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick reaches up a hand towards Jonny, trying to draw him down, not liking the distance between them. Jonny knee walks up the bed, stradling Patrick’s hips, being cognizant to avoid his dick and sitting his weight on Pat’s stomach. His dick is tenting his shorts, unignorable, and Patrick can’t seem to draw his focus away from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jonny says, his voice quiet. He brings his hand to Patrick’s neck, angling him so that Jonny can capture his lips in a searing kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick melts into the kiss, savouring the feel of Jonny’s lips against his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kissing Jonny is like falling off the monkey bars on a playground and having the wind knocked out of you. Like sitting in front of a fireplace with your favourite blanket and a mug full of hot chocolate. Like seeing the northern lights or a shooting star for the first time. Like finding the missing piece to the puzzle of Patrick’s life. It’s breathtaking and life-changing and comforting and satisfying all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny runs his tongue along the inside of Patrick’s mouth, pulling Patrick’s bottom lip between his teeth. As Jonny sits back, Patrick leans forward to chase the kiss. Jonny puts a hand on Patrick’s chest, pushing him into the sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” Jonny says. He reaches into his shorts, pulling his dick out and tucking his waistband below his balls. Patrick watches with half-lidded eyes as Jonny closes his fist around his own dick, and Patrick realizes it’s the same fist that was just inside of him a few moments ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick reaches his hands up, cupping Jonny’s ass cheeks in his palms and squeezing lightly. Jonny groans, the sound rumbling through his chest as his eyes slide closed and he lets his head tip back. His head snaps back up a moment later, like he remembers that he would rather watch Patrick than be lost in his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick smiles, his dimples flashing as he watches Jonny work his own dick. Jonny smirks at Patrick, cockiness radiating off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” Jonny chirps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick squeezes Jonny’s cheeks again in response. “Fuck you, you know you’re hot shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve been told a few times,” Jonny responds, his hand picking up speed on his dick as he brings his other hand down to squeeze his balls. “You aren’t so bad yourself, Kaner,” he chirps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Patrick can’t help it, the laughter bubbles out of him. He never was able to resist laughing at Jonny’s dry humour and comical timing. Even with his own dick in his hand, Jonny can still crack Patrick up. Such is the story of Patrick’s life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny moans on a particularly good stroke, the flush on his neck and cheeks getting impossibly deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So hot, Jon,” Patrick says, running his hands up and down Jonny’s thighs lightly. He scratches his nails against the fabric of Jonny’s athletic shorts, feeling the muscles bunch under the fabric as Jonny lightly thrust his hips upward into his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick pulls his lip between his teeth, watching the show Jonny’s putting on in front of him. His eyes track the movement of Jonny’s hand, flicking up to Jonny’s face where he catches Jonny already looking back at him. The heat in Jonny’s expression is enough to make Patrick’s own dick give a feeble twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Peeks, gonna come,” Jonny says. He gets in two more strokes before he angles his dick down towards Patrick’s chest and comes, painting Patrick’s pecs and collarbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick reaches a hand up, running his fingers through the come. Jonny watches, eyes dark, as Patrick massages it into his own skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny moves off of Patrick’s torso, moving to lay next to him. Patrick reaches over and grabs a tissue from the nightstand, cleaning off his chest and hand, before chucking it in the direction of the garbage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny throws a leg over Patrick’s thighs, pillowing his arms on Patrick’s shoulder and looking up at him. Patrick smiles down at him dopely, content and satisfied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, was it as good as you had hoped it would be?” Jonny asks. They’d been planning to try this for a while, but the schedule of a busy hockey season had been hindering their ability to have the adventurous sex life they’d like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Patrick nods, bringing a hand up to draw small circles across the backs of Jonny’s shoulders. “It was great, better than I had anticipated,” Patrick says thoughtfully. “I think maybe next time I’d like to try it on my back, so that I can look at you and be able to kiss you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, eh?” Jonny questions, unable to keep the grin off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too cocky, it might take me awhile to recover from this time,” Patrick says. He means it. This was good, so good, but Patrick can tell he’s going to be sore for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonny nuzzles Patrick’s chest as he says, “Maybe we can try it the other way around next time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s hand stops it’s movements on Jonny’s shoulders as he considers it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can totally picture Jonny on his hands and knees, that deep red flush spread down his neck and back, covered in a sheen of sweat as he works determinedly to take Patrick’s entire hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Patrick thinks he could work with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>